


Unhealthy Sleeping Patterns

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, sleepy angels but he reads too much to notice, zira is crowleys teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Aziraphale has very unhealthy sleep patterns, and often stays up very late reading and Crowley finds him most mornings on the couch asleep with the book in his lap. Crowley attempts to get him into a more healthier pattern, which works to a certain point, but it just working out to be the same.





	Unhealthy Sleeping Patterns

Crowley stood to the side of the living room, watching the angel who laid comfortably on his overstuffed sofa, shuffling through the pages of a very well-loved book. This seemed to be the usual thing, the angel would often stay awake all night, reading while Crowley slept soundly in their bed. It didn’t feel right. He was going to attempt to get the angel to bed tonight if his life depended on it, which in a way it did, he loved the cuddles they shared on the sofa, dozing on the angel’s chest, he wanted the same feeling in the bed. He shifted, leaning against the door frame, yawning, in attempt to catch the angel’s attention. Much to his luck Aziraphale looked up.

“Oh, hello dear,” Aziraphale shifted, before taking off his glasses resting them atop the book he placed in his lap.

“Hey angel.” Crowley said, before he yawned.

“You seem tired. You can go to bed if you wish, I will come in later.” Aziraphale smiled as he got up from the sofa and walked over to the demon, running fingers through his orange hair.

Crowley sighed, “No you won’t. You don’t come to bed. You stay out here reading all night long, and if I am early enough, you may be asleep on the sofa with a book on your lap and glasses askew. Come to bed angel.” Crowley pouted, showing off his big yellow puppy eyes.

Aziraphale huffed, “I don’t need to go to bed, I’m not tired my dear. I’ll be fine.”

“You have unhealthy sleeping patterns, angel. And besides, I’ll be so lonely without you. Let me curl up in your arms so I can feel safe again.” Crowley raised his eyebrows in a soft flirtatious attempt.

“Oh. Well then. My dear, are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?” Aziraphale prompted, glaring into the demon’s sudden tired looking eyes.

“Maybe, is it working?” Crowley grinned.

Aziraphale giggled, and was shocked at the sound, it wasn’t often he made that sound, but he left his shocked eyes on Crowley. “Surprisingly yes. Come on then, let’s go to bed.”

Crowley followed behind Aziraphale like a puppy as they made their way over towards the bed. Now both dressed in their pyjamas clothes, they climb into bed, Crowley immediately making himself comfortable against the angel’s side, laying his head down on the angel’s chest. Aziraphale clicked his fingers turning the big light off, while the lamp on the bedside remained on so he could read. It wasn’t long until Crowley drifted off to sleep, tucked safely in Aziraphale’s arms while he read into the night.

****

Sure enough, the next morning when Crowley woke up and opened his eyes, Aziraphale still remained partly upright, but with the book now on his stomach open, and glasses perched askew on his face, asleep.

Crowley grinned, maybe his angel could get used to normal sleeping patterns eventually but for now, he was happy with just having him in the bed whether he was asleep or not.


End file.
